It is well known to use conveyors to direct products with respect to an assembly line. Products can be placed on substrates, such as packaging, wrapping, wax paper, or other material. After the products are placed on the substrate to form a product-substrate combination, subsequent folding of a flap of the substrate is typically required for further processing of the product. It is time consuming and expensive to manually fold the flaps of the substrates, and it would be desirable to provide an automated and reliable solution for folding these flaps.